


Fever

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Handsome Jack, Low quality drama probably, M/M, People acting stupid, fear of needles, the thing wrote itself im innoncent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys is not feeling well, but Jack needs to leave for a meeting. Turns out it's more serious than Rhys claimed and now the CEO must sit and wait by the hospital bed, unable to do anything at all.Basically how to fail at writing cute cranky-sick-boyfriend fluff in the worst way possible. It's not even in character, probably. But Jack feels... Rhys is afraid of needles. And it's cute, you know. Right? Right...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, I tried?  
Rhys is Jack's PA and boyfriend.

Without any doubts, both Jack and Rhys are workaholics. They both get up early in the morning, and they are ready for work after a coffee or two.

Their morning routine isn't much different from each other's – a shower, quick breakfast, said coffee, dress up and get going. Their big problem is the first thing, though. Jack's pride suffers as he loses the fight of who gets to shower first almost every day. He isn't willing to get up even more early to get there before Rhys, and he isn't fast enough— no, scratch that. Rhys just always plays dirty.

The younger man would always spend at least forty minutes in there, shaving what little hair he grew and making sure his hair is perfect. No amount of teasing from the older man got him to hurry up. It always just led to Rhys telling Jack that he is welcome to join him in the bathroom any time, but Jack didn't really want to take his mask off with the younger man present, yet. So, the only occasion when he would get to shower first was after a really good night's fuck, when Rhys was too spent up, sore or lazy to get up fast.

Today, it seems like he would be able to enjoy his morning shower before everything is wet and sloppy, as Rhys slept past their alarm. It seemed weird, as they didn't really do anything last night and Rhys went to bed early. However, this didn't stop Jack from taking the advantage.

When he was done, heading to the kitchen with just a towel around his waist, Rhys was still sound asleep, the only change being that now he was cuddling Jack's pillow. Jack made sure to snap a picture of it for later teasing. Then, he went to make them coffee and scrambled eggs. He listened carefully for the sound of shower but heard nothing.

More worried now, he decided it's time to wake his boyfriend up. The moments when Rhys rarely slept in and then panicked were to live for anyways, so he was more than happy to do it and watch. But as he gently shook the pale shoulder, murmuring a soft: "Raise and shine, cupcake," he only received a groan.

"'m not feelin' well," Rhys said sleepily, shaking Jack's hand off and burying his face further under the pillow.

Jack didn't like the way Rhys' skin was hot. "Feelin' sick, baby? You want me to stay here and take care of you?" He said it in a mocking way, probably much meaner than intended, but he was serious, and he knew Rhys would see past his tone of voice.

"No, 'm alright. 's just a flu. 'll be better tomorrow, don't worry... Can I have a day off?" Rhys tried to hoist himself up to look at him, but he seemed too weak to do so, and his arms gave in under him as soon as he raised a few inches, causing him to fall straight back and smash his face into the pillow. That made Jack chuckle.

"You can have all the days off, I already told ya. I'll bring your breakfast here, so you don't die on the way to the kitchen, my poor princess." He kissed his feverish shoulder, once more frowning at the high temperature. "Maybe you should visit the medical ward, though. I'll send someone to take you there, I really need to be at the meeting, but–"

"No, I'm all right," Rhys interrupted him. "Just a flu or something. Needs one day off, no more."

That led to a little argument. In the end, Jack agreed not to send him to the med ward by force if Rhys promised to take _at least_ three days off. It was time to go, so Jack brought a tray with Rhys' breakfast and helped him sit up, made him swear he will let him know how he feels later, and he left. Some uneasy thoughts were bugging him that he shouldn't have left him alone, but he shoved them all away. Rhys is an adult, autonomous man. He knows how to take care of himself.

Although the meeting was, indeed, important, he couldn't bring himself to pay attention, still worrying and looking at his comm. It got worse fifteen minutes later when Rhys sent him a message that he threw up, asking Jack to bring biscuits when he comes back, but he doesn't need to hurry as Rhys is going to make tea and take a nap.

Jack willed himself to pay attention to the Maliwan wimps that came to talk business with him, so the meeting could be over sooner, and he messaged his secretary to cancel everything after that. And to buy biscuits.

As he was finally leaving three hours later, he messaged Rhys to ask whether he needs anything else. He dropped his arrogant facade long ago, letting himself to be gentle with his sick boyfriend. Rhys didn't answer. He was probably sleeping, right? Jack couldn't stop himself from calling him, though. He justified it with a lame excuse that he needs to ask Rhys whether he should pick something else up, so he doesn't have to leave him once he gets to him. Rhys didn't pick up.

The bad feeling from morning evolved into fear. He found it silly, unreasonable. It's just a flu. Why is he so scared for his lover's life? But no amount of reasoning made him slow down.

He basically burst through the door, throwing his jacket on the floor as he strode towards their bedroom. Rhys wasn't there, a full cup of cold tea on the bed nightstand. But the CEO didn't have time to panic before his ears picked a sound coming from the bathroom. Retching, swearing and what sounded like muffled sobs.

"Rhysie?" he stepped in cautiously. When he saw the young man sitting by a toilet, body partially wrapped in a blanket and heavily covered in sweat, he rushed towards him. "How long have you been there?" he asked with more than obvious concern as he pressed his hand on the younger man's forehead. Burning hot.

"Two hours?" the man answered weakly. "I think I heard my comm... You rang?"

"Yeah, I was... I got you the biscuits," he smiled at him; again only hoping that the younger man would finish the 'I was worried' in his head. The thought of food made the younger man retch into the toilet again. "Do you have any other symptoms?" Jack asked as he held the shaking man's shoulders for support.

"Fever, nausea and..." Rhys looked down, suddenly blushing, "my ass itches like hell. Dunno if it counts. My mouth too."

Creeping realisation clenched Jack's gut as he recognised the symptoms far too well. Fatigue first, fever, then crippling nausea, the itching... then internal bleeding and death. "Rhys..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. It should be impossible anyway. All of the infected personnel were taken care of one way or the another, the rest of Helios being vaccinated against the plague his explore team brought from a nearby uninhabited planet. "Rhys, did you take your shots against... against the plague?" he asked, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to calm himself down when he saw the guilt in the younger man's eyes.

"You know how I hate needles," Rhys whimpered. "And one in three people is immune anyways." If he wasn't so pathetic right now, the CEO would be angry at him. But Rhys began retching again, and he couldn't bring himself to even frown at him.

"We need to get you help, _now._" _O__r like, a day ago,_ he added to himself. For a moment Rhys looked like he wanted to object to that, but then there was more retching and tears in the corners of his eyes, and he nodded. The CEO was already making the call, threatening the medical team that no-one will be able to patch them up after he is finished with them if they don't hurry the fuck up. They were at the door so fast Jack wasn't sure it was even possible. He wondered shortly whether the team was helping somewhere else and they just up and left the poor person as they were instructed to get to the CEO's penthouse.

Less than thirty minutes later, Rhys was laying in a hospital bed, an IV tube pumping medicine straight into his veins. The CEO was pacing the room, growling at anyone that came in, making sure they were too preoccupied with fear for Rhys' – and therefore their – life to think about why does Handsome Jack care about his PA so much. Their relationship was not public for many reasons, Rhys' safety being the biggest of them.

"How long till we know?" he snapped at the next nurse or doctor that came in to check on Rhys, making her jump and almost scream.

She composed herself, but not before he had to repeat the question. How long till we know..._ Will he live? _ Again, he left the second part silent.

"I-it will probably be, I mean... At least twelve hours until we know for sure. So far he looks... I think his chances are high." She stuttered but managed to answer. She checked on the IV and left as quickly as possible after that.

_Twelve hours..._ Jack allowed himself to get a chair, and he sat down next to Rhys' bed, in for the longest wait of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack feels, anybody?

He thought he was seriously going nuts as he looked at his watch after what he was sure were five hours, only to find out it was just two. And ten more to go.

Jack would switch between pacing, sitting, threatening the doctors, more pacing, and holding Rhys' hand shortly (when he was sure no-one would enter the room for some time). He was quite successful at keeping a professional face, not at all distorted by the worries and fear inside. Anyone could think that Rhys was just too important for whichever project, or he had a critical information that he wasn't able to give before falling into a coma. Nobody would suspect that the hero, badass, Handsome _goddamn_ Jack has feelings for him.

He does.

Too late does he realise that he really does have some serious feelings for the younger man.

He knew Rhys has feelings for him too. He told him once by accident, when Jack was buried balls-deep in him. He whispered a soft 'I love you' and Jack didn't tease him for it, nor did he answer 'I love you too' like he wanted. He loved, once – loved and lost. He hoped that he will not loose Rhys if he just doesn't admit loving him. But here they are.

Helpless again.

Jack sat down, looking at his watch. Nine hours to go. "Come on, Rhysie... Don't— don't leave me here, okay?"

* * *

He fell asleep, and he hated himself for it. When there were two more hours to go, he closed his eyes, and the exhaustion got to him. He was woken up by machines beeping – a horrible sound he recognised even before he could open his eyes.

_No._

_That can't be._

He let his eyes closed, shut them even tighter. If he keeps them closed, Rhys will— he will not...

_Rhys, for god's sake, don't you dare leave me here!_ he screamed internally at the horrible beeping.

The door opened, several people rushing in. "Sir, what are you doi— Somebody help me get him back on the bed!"

_What?_

Jack dared to open one eye, the weaker one. He wouldn't see it clearly, if it was... But he opened the other one soon after, blinking at the pale man looking at him sheepishly. Sheepish, but pretty much alive. Apologising to the doctors for the panic he caused by unhooking himself from the devices that watch his vital functions.

"I'm sorry, I was just— I was just trying to get to... I'm sorry," he babbled over and over as the doctors were all over him, checking on him, deeming him, indeed, pretty much _alive._ He will live.

"_Everybody out_," Jack growled, and he didn't need to repeat himself. All the adrenaline from previous minutes was helping him look like he is ready to kill. The room cleared out in less than five seconds. He was left staring at the young man who was nervously staring back.

"L-look, Jack, I'm sorry I didn't take the—" he started apologising, but he was cut off by lips feverishly pressing against his. Jack was on top of him, kissing him like never before. He could still taste bile and acridity in the other man's mouth, but he didn't care at all. Rhys was giving in, enjoying the kiss until he was breathless and had to shove Jack away.

"I love you," Jack breathed out, like it was a stone that was dragging him down past twelve hours, and now he finally got rid of it. And now he could swim up, even fly. Anything with Rhys by his side. "I love you," he repeated. "Don't ever do this to me again, pumpkin. Never." He rested his forehead against Rhys', trying to compose himself and failing, kissing his lover again and again.

"I won't, Jack, I promise," Rhys laughed nervously. "I love you too, you know?"

"Of course I do, you creepy little fanboy," Jack teased. This was more like Jack. And the eye roll was all like Rhys. They will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't kill anybody, yaay!
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker. I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like........ Even more feels? I should probably go to bed.

"Uhm, Jack?" Rhys was pulling at his jacket, sounding sick again. Jack loosened his grasp on him where he was sitting next to him, _definitely not_ cuddling him, to look at Rhys. "Is it...?" he trailed off, looking at his forearm, face something between disgusted and frightened. He was looking at the IV tube, Jack realised.

"It's just a —"

Jack didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Rhys was screaming at him. _"IT'S NOT JUST A NEEDLE, JACK! IT'S IN MY FUCKING ARM!"_ His voice was high and it would have been funny, if he didn't look like he would faint any second.

"Don't look there, kitten," Jack soothed, taking the younger man's chin and moving his head to look at him, not the needle (that he couldn't even see, by the way). "That thing saved your life. And it could have prevented all of this." His words of reason hit deaf ears. Rhys' heart rate was dangerously quickening, too.

"I'll take it out, okay?" he offered, and Rhys nodded so vigorously he almost hit his head on the wall behind them. "Don't look, sweetheart," Jack warned him and waited for Rhys to tilt his head back, looking at the ceiling. Jack quickly removed the bandaid and the needle. He was sure Rhys couldn't even feel it, but the younger man still winced and sobbed (although he tried to hide the second, at least).

Jack made sure the needle was out of sight before gently cupping Rhys' face and bringing him closer, so he could kiss his nose and cheek. He hugged him, and Rhys gladly accepted the opportunity to hide his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

"I hate needles," he whined when he calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"Really? I didn't notice," Jack teased, but he rubbed his lover's back affectionately.

Rhys whined what could be a curse as well as a plea, and then looked up from his safe space. "Can we go home now?"

Jack contemplated it. The fever was clearly gone, as well as the plague, but Rhys was still weak and so pale. The doctors would surely be against it, too, not that Jack would ever care. But he cared for Rhys. And he cared for him too much to leave him in this needle-filled place.

"Yes, we can go home," he nodded and kissed the man on the top of his head once before standing up. He turned off all of the machines and helped Rhys to get rid of the cables and tubes. He let him lean on him as they slowly walked towards the door, Jack supporting most of the younger man's weight.

"Do me a favour, pumpkin pie, and try to look like you are not excited to go to the hero's home. Look more like you will probably be strangled to death upon arrival. Or more likely, fucked to death, but again, that might just make you look excited..." Jack laughed and Rhys just growled something.

Together, they arrived to the penthouse. As soon as the door closed, Jack scooped Rhys up in his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom. At the last moment, he changed his mind. "Do you want a bath, princess?"

Rhys nodded. His eyes lit up a bit. "Will you get in with me?"

"No, but I will help you not to drown," Jack promised. Rhys snapped that he is not that weak and he can wash himself, but Jack just hummed happily as he dropped him – _gently_! – in the tub. He left Rhys there for a minute to quickly change the bed sheets and get rid of the cold, stale tea.

When he came back to the bathroom, the tub was already fully filled, and Rhys looked more relaxed. Jack came behind him and started massaging his shoulders, praising him for every pleased sound Rhys made, even though the logic didn't make any sense.

He helped him wash away the sweat, and ushered him out less than fifteen minutes later. Rhys pouted at that, but admitted he shouldn't probably be soaking for too long so soon after he almost got his organs melted by alien plague.

Reminding the CEO of the past events seemed to have an enormous effect on him, as he helped Rhys to towel himself dry and then carried him to the bed (over Rhys' loud protest that it's just ten meters, he didn't lose his legs during the process, Jack can stop being so—), where he tucked him in. He left to make some tea, and also bring some snacks, out of which Rhys only ate one chocolate bar. Then his eye lids began to fall shut.

Jack stripped his own clothes and joined his boyfriend in the bed, cuddling him close shamelessly. He tried to be nonchalant about the way he clung to him, but Rhys noticed. Not like he was going to call the CEO out on that. He enjoyed it way too much. 

"I love you," Rhys whispered sleepily, and he watched for a reaction.

"I love you too, Rhysie," Jack immediately blurted out and pulled him even closer, pampering Rhys with soft kisses everywhere he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like I'm the queen of short plotless chapters. I just want the two to be happy!


End file.
